Cousin's in Time: Part I
by AK1028
Summary: What if Annie did go along for the original ride? What will happen in this triology, you ask? Everything! Does that answer your question...? Rated T for swearing. No Jen in this universe, just Annie. My apologizes to all of the Marty/Jennifer fans. The start of my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Cousin's in Time**

October 25, 1985

8:25 a.m.

(We are at Doctor Emmet Brown's garage. There are several clocks and two newspaper clippings of the Brown mansion burning down. The equipment is on and the television goes on.)

Reporter: And the authorities are denying that there is a thief of plutonium at their plants….

(Just then, the door opens and Marty is there.)

Marty: Doc? Yo, Doc. Are you here? Einstein, here boy! (He looks down and sees the split dog food.) I'm not cleaning that up…. (He plugs into the amp and only plays one note, causing a short circuit. He is forced into the bookcase. He looks and sees the amp is destroyed.) *Sacarism in his voice* Rock on. (The phone rings, he struggles out the shambles, and he answers the phone.) Yo!

Doc's voice: Marty, is that you?

Marty: Yeah, Doc. Where have you been all week?

Doc's voice: Working.

Marty: Is Einstein with you?

Doc's voice: Yeah, he's right here.

Marty: Oh, Doc. You've left your equipment on all week.

Doc's voice: My equipment? That reminds me, Marty. You better not plug into the amp because there is a slight possibility of overload.

Marty: _'Now you tell me.'_ I'll remember that, Doc.

Doc's voice: Marty, I'm on the verge of a breakthrough and I'm going to need your and Annie's assistance. Can you two meet me at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 a.m. tomorrow morning?

Marty: 1:15? Why the hell so early?

Doc's voice: I'll explain later. Just don't forget! (The clocks go off.) (He yells.) Are those my clocks I hear?

Marty: (He yells.) Yeah, they all say 8 o'clock!

Doc's voice: (He yells.) Perfect! My experiment worked! They are all twenty five minutes slow!

Marty: (He yells.) Wait a minute, Doc! Are you telling me that it is 8:25?

Doc's voice: Precisely!

Marty: Damn! I'm late for school!

(Marty hangs up on Doc and takes off. He skateboards to school.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Marty: (He gets there and sees Annie.) Annie.

Annie: Marty, you can't come this way! Strickland is looking for you and if he catches you, it will be four tardy's in a row! (She leads him inside. She looks down the hall and turns back to him.) All is clear.

Marty: (He and Annie walk down the hall.) It's not my fault, Annie. Doc set all of his clocks twenty five minutes slow.

Mr. Strickland: (He comes over to them.) _"Doc"_? Am I to presume that you two are still hanging around Doctor Brown? (He gives Annie a slip.) Miss Baines.

Annie: (She takes the slip from him.) *Sarcasm in her voice* Thanks.

Mr. Strickland: (He gives Marty a slip and Marty takes it.) Doctor Brown is a nutcase and I suggest that you two stop seeing him before you get in trouble.

Marty: *Sarcasm in his voice* Oh, yes sir.

Mr. Strickland: You've got a real attitude problem, McFly. You're a slacker just like your old man.

Marty: (He rolls his eyes.) *He sounds impatient* Can we go now?

Mr. Strickland: I also noticed that your band is also signed up for the dance's band. Why even bother, McFly? No McFly has ever amounted to anything in the history of Hill Valley.

Marty: Yeah, well history is about to change. Come on, Annie.

Annie: Right behind you. See you, Mr. Strickland.

* * *

(They leave. Later on that day….)

Male Teacher: (He grabs a megaphone and speaks into it.) Okay, next band.

(Marty and his band take the stage.)

Marty: (He speaks into the microphone.) We're the Pinheads. Okay, let's do it!

(They start to play. Annie is smiling at Marty and the band.)

Male Teacher: (He grabs the megaphone and speaks into it.) I'm sorry; you're just too darn loud. Next, please!

(Marty's face falls as does Annie. Later that day, in front of City Hall….)

* * *

Marty: Too loud! I don't believe it!

Annie: Marty, you shouldn't let one rejection rule you're live. That's why you should send in this tape to the record company. You're really good. It's like Doc always says….

Marty: I know. 'If you can put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.' Thanks Annie but what if they tell me that I'm no good? What if they tell me get out of here kid you have no future. I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection. Geese, I'm starting to sound like my old man.

Annie: Oh, come on, Marty! Uncle George isn't that bad! (Marty shoots her a look.) Okay, he's that bad.

Marty: (He sees a truck.) Check out that four-by-four, Annie.

Annie: (She sighs.) Guys and their cars.

Marty: (He shoots her a look.) I heard that.

Annie: I didn't say it so that you couldn't.

Marty: You know that truck would be perfect for our camping trip. You and I at the lake together like the old days.

Annie: (She smiles.) Those were some good times.

Old Lady: (She comes over to them.) Save the clock tower! 30 years ago, lightning struck that tower and the bells haven't rung since. We at the Hill Valley historical…

Marty: (He puts a quarter in her cup.) There's a quarter for you.

Old Lady: Thank you and please take a flyer.

(She gives them a flyer and walks away.)

Annie: You know sometimes, I wonder if she will ever get enough money.

Marty: Me too. (He turns to Annie.) Oh, yeah. Doc wants us to meet him at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15 tomorrow morning.

Annie: Why the hell so early?

Marty: Search me but why don't we go to my house for dinner and your place to crash?

Annie: Fine by me.

(They get on their skateboards and head back to Marty's house.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

(Once there, they see the car totaled.)

Marty and Annie: Perfect.

(They go into the house and see Biff and George.)

Biff: I can't believe that you lent me a car that has a blind spot in it. I could've been killed!

George: Well, Biff. I have never noticed a blind spot in it before. (He sees Marty and Annie.) Hi, Marty and Annie.

Biff: And where are my reports, McFly?

George: Well, I figured since that they weren't due until next week, I…

Biff: (He grabs George's tie and knocks on his head.) Hello, hello. Anyone in home up there? Think, McFly. Do you know what will happen when I hand in my reports in your handwriting? I get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?

George: O-of course not, Biff. I'll have them done by Saturday.

Biff: Yeah, but not too early. I sleep in on Saturday's. (He sees Marty and Annie staring at him.) What are you two buttheads looking at?

(Biff leaves.)

George: I know what you two are thinking. And you're right. You're absolutely right.

Marty: (He is still looking at the car.) The car, dad…

Annie: Yeah, he wrecked it Uncle George!

George: I know but you two know I'm not good at confrontation.

Marty and Annie: Damn straight.

* * *

**Annie's POV**

I know I should have been more sensitive to Uncle George but he was a complete wimp. Granted, I was in his and my Aunt Lorraine's debt for them taking me in when my father walked out on me the day after my mother died. He and I were polar opposites because he didn't want me hanging around Doc. Then again, Marty's folks felt the same way. Even though Uncle George and Aunt Lorraine acted happy that we had jobs, they felt that they shouldn't involve the _'crackpot'_ of the town. Marty and I didn't care. Doc was our friend, mentor, and boss. He inspired both of us to give it our all.

Marty wanted to be a rock star while I wanted to be a successful doctor. You know, make my mom proud. We all sat down and ate while watching television.

Aunt Lorraine was drinking again and brought over a cake and said, "Okay, kids. We're going to have to eat this cake by ourselves. Your Uncle Joey didn't make parole again."

She put it down and the icing read, _"Congrads, Uncle Joey." _It showed a bird getting out of a cage. I sighed and so did Marty. We hated having an uncle in jail but what we going to do about it?

Dave rolled his eyes and said, "Old jail bird Joey?" He looked at his watch and said, "Damn, I'm late for work!"

Aunt Lorraine scolded and said, "David, watch your mouth! Now, come here and kiss your mother."

Dave kissed her goodbye and went over to Uncle George and said, "Later, Dad and it's time for you to change the oil."

Uncle George laughed kind of like a geek as Dave left.

Marty turned to his mom and asked, "Uh, mom. Can I stay the night at Annie's?"

Aunt Lorraine shrugged at the both of us and answered, "I guess it will be alright, Marty."

Marty and I exchanged smiles. Well, that was easy. We both left after we cleared our plates and went to my house. Since dad never sold the house, I was able to stay there or with Marty. Marty took the guest room, which used to be my dad's old room before he moved out and left me alone. Doc and Marty were always they for me. Doc became my father model and Marty became my brother model. But, the truth of the matter was…I was also crushing on Marty. I mean, for a guy who is always there for you, you're going to develop a crush on him. I wondered if Marty felt the same thing for me.

I fell asleep while I was thinking that and I was woken up by the phone.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

October 26, 1985

12:45 a.m.

**Marty's POV**

I woke up a little groggily and answered the phone.

I groggily said, "Hello, Baines residence."

"Marty, did you fall asleep?"

That was Doc. I checked the clock in the bedroom and saw that is it was 12:45 a.m.

I groggily answered, "Uh, no Doc."

Doc asked, "Listen, can you pick up my video camera on your way to the mall? I forgot it at my house."

I answered, "Uh, yeah sure thing Doc."

I hung up on Doc and headed into Annie's room. She was asleep. I blushed. Yeah, I had a crush on her. After all, I have been there for her ever since she was twelve. We have been through a lot in the past four years. How could I not have a crush on her?

I shook her gently and said, "Annie, wake up."

Annie stirred and asked, groggily, "What is it, Marty?"

I smiled and answered, "We've got to go meet Doc, Annie."

Annie jumped up and said, "Then, let's get going!"

I smiled at her and we headed out. We skateboarded to Doc's place, picked up his camera, and skateboarded to the mall.

* * *

We got to the parking lot and saw it was 1:15 a.m. We saw Doc's van and Einstein. Both Annie and I started to pet Einstein and asking him where Doc was. As if he had planned it, the door of his van opened up and in some smoke, out came a De Lorean. Doc got out of the De Lorean and saw the two of us.

He smiled and said, "Marty, Annie. I'm glad you made it!" He gestured at the De Lorean and asked, "What do you think?"

I looked as did Annie. It was a normal De Lorean.

I stated, "It's a De Lorean."

Annie shot me a look and said, jokingly, "No kidding Marty. I thought it was a horse and buggy."

I shot her the same look back and Doc waved us off.

He said, "Never mind that now. Start rolling."

I held up the camera and he said, "Hello, I'm Doctor Emmet Brown standing in Twin Pines Mall parking lot at 1:15 a.m. on October 26, 1985."

I checked my watch and confirmed it.

I said, "Check, Doc."

Annie checked her watch too and confirmed it too. She said, "We got it, Doc."

Doc got Einstein into the De Lorean and said, "Please note that Einstein's watch is in perfect timing with my watch."

Doc closed the door and came over to an open spot of the parking lot.

He said, while holding a remote, "When this baby gets up to 88 MPH, you're going to see some serious shit."

When Doc got the car up to 55, he let go of the remote and the De Lorean came right at us. Annie and I were both ready to bail but just then, the De Lorean vanished into a flash of light. Two pairs of fire trails were below us. The license plate was the only left behind. Doc smiled and started to jump up and down. Wait, why is Doc celebrating? He just desegregated Einstein! Annie picked up the license plate and dropped it because it was hot.

She blurted out what I was thinking, "Jesus Christ Doc! You desegregated Einstein!"

Doc shook his head and explained, "I didn't desegregate Einstein!"

I blurted out, "Then, where the hell are they?"

Doc shook his head again and explained, "The proper question is when the hell they are? You see, Einstein has become the first time traveler! I sent him into the future! One minute into the future to be exact. And in 1:16 in 0 seconds, we will catch up with him and the time machine."

Annie and I exchanged surprised looks.

I asked, "Wait a minute Doc. Are you telling us that you built a time machine…out of a De Lorean?"

Doc nodded and responded, "I figured if you're going to make a time machine, why not do it with some style?"

Annie blurted out, "Style? You call a De Lorean style, Doc? We need to get your eyes checked."

Doc ignored her and pushed us out of the way. The De Lorean reappeared. Doc went over to it, tried to open the door but jumped back.

I asked, concern, "What is it, hot?"

Doc shook his head and answered, "No, cold. Ice cold."

He opened the door and Einstein was there, unharmed. Annie and I exchanged surprise looks as Doc noted that Einstein's watch was a minute behind. Einstein ran out of the De Lorean.

Annie mumbled, "He's alright."

Doc smirked and said, "He's fine! For him, the trip was incautious. Here, here. Let me show you how it works."

Annie and I went over to the De Lorean.

Doc explained, "First, you flip the time circuits on." He pointed to the control board and pointed to each one, "This one tells you where you are, this one tell you where you are going, and this one tells you where you've been. You could go to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence or witness the birth of Christ! Here a historical date in the science world: November 5, 1955." Doc stopped and smiled as he said, "Of course, November 5, 1955."

I asked, "What's so important about that, Doc?"

Doc smiled and explained, "Well, that was the day I invented time travel. I remember like it was yesterday. I was hanging up a clock in my bathroom and I slipped on my toilet and hit my head. When I came to, I had a revelation. A picture in my head…of this."

Doc then pointed to a y shaped thing.

Annie asked, "What is it, Doc?"

Doc smiled and answered, "It's the flux compotator, Annie it what makes time travel possible. Of course, I remember when this all used to be farm land as far as the eye can see. Old man Peabody owned all of it and had a strange idea about breeding pine trees…"

Annie and I went over to him and I asked, "So, does it run on gasoline?"

Doc shook his head and responded, "Unforentaly no. It requires more kick - plutonium."

Annie perked up and blurted out, "Wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling us that this sucker is nuclear?"

Doc responded, "No, no. This is sucker is electrical and I need 1.21 jig watts to create the reaction."

I asked, "Did you rip that off?"

Doc waved his hands and whispered, "Of course. Some Libyan nationalists wanted me to build a bomb but I gave them machine parts of a pinball machine!"

Annie and I exchanged horrified looks. Ah, boy. We were in defiant trouble!

Doc called out to us and said, "Come on you two, we've got to get you two into radiation suits!"

Annie shrugged at me and whispered, "I seriously think Doc has gotten us into deep trouble."

I nodded back and whispered, "That's for sure, Annie."

We got the radiation suits on and Doc put some plutonium into the chambers. I was videotaping the whole thing and Annie was watching.

Doc took off his helmet and said, "Okay you two, it's safe." We took off our helmets and Doc said, "Well, I'm all set. Oops! Almost forget my luggage! I don't know if they will have any bioethics in the future."

I gave Doc a surprised look and said, "The future?"

Doc smiled and said, "That's right. I'm going twenty five years into the future. Maybe I'll get to see who wins the next twenty five World Series."

Annie perked up and asked, "Hey, Doc. Look us up when you get there?"

Doc smiled and responded, "Indeed I will. Roll them."

I got the camera ready and Doc opened up the De Lorean.

He cleared his throat and said, "I, Doctor Emmet Brown, am about to make history…." His voice trailed off as he put his hand to his forehead and said, "I almost forgot extra plutonium! One pellet, one trip I must be out of my mind!" Einstein started to bark up a storm, capturing Doc's attention. Doc turned to him and asked, "What's wrong, Einy?" Doc turned white as a ghost. He whispered, "Oh my God. They found me. I don't know how but they found me. Run for it, you two!"

Annie and I turned to him and we asked, in unison, "Who?"

Doc snapped and responded, "Who do you think? The Libyans!"

Annie and I turned around and we saw a blue Volkswagen. "Holy geese!"

Annie and I said in unison. Doc drew their fire and got shot. I froze as did Annie. Doc…was dead!

We both yelled at the same time, "NO! Bastards!"

They turned to us and they couldn't shot because the gun was out of ammo. We both ran for the De Lorean. I looked back at a dead Doc and closed my door. I took off like a shot and I was trying to get them off our tail. Suddenly, they brought out a rocket blaster.

"Holy geese! Okay, let's see if these bastards can do 90," I said.

I threw the De Lorean into gear.

Annie yelled, "Wait, Marty! Whatever you do, don't go over 88!"

Just then, three sonic booms caught our attention and we were face-to-face with a scarecrow. We both screamed as then we crashed into the side of a barn.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Annie's POV**

Marty and I got out of the De Lorean and heard the door to the barn closing. Marty tripped and landed in some hay. I giggled at him and then the same thing happened to me.

Marty smiled evilly and said, "Poetic justice, my dear Annie."

I blushed at him a little. I hoped that Marty didn't notice. But his attention was on the fact we were in a barn. He and I got out of the barn.

He said, trying to be friendly, "Sorry about your barn."

Just then, someone shot at us.

We both stumbled back into the barn and we were a little kid saying, "They've already mutated into human forms! Shoot them, dad!"

The old man shot at us again and Marty and I stumbled back into the barn. We got into the De Lorean and drove off, running over a pine tree in the process.

Marty got onto the road and said, aloud, "Okay McFly, get a hold of yourself. It's just a dream."

I nodded and mumbled, "A very intense dream that both of us are having."

Marty slammed on the brakes, capturing my attention. I looked up and we saw were at the Lyon Estates and they weren't even built yet! Both Marty and I got out of the De Lorean and went over. We saw the billboard and boy were we in shock. We went back to the De Lorean and the time circuits went dead.

Marty mumbled, "This is nuts."

I heard some beeping and looked up. I saw that the plutonium intake was empty.

I mumbled, "We have no plutonium to go back on…."

We both looked at each other and nodded. We got out of our radiation suits and hid the De Lorean behind the billboard and headed into town. We saw everything was fifty-ish. Is that even a word? Anyways, when the clock bells rung, I that confirmed my suspicions. We had gone back in time! A man threw a newspaper into the garbage. Marty grabbed it and showed me the date, _'November 5, 1955.'_

Marty mumbled, "Aw, this is heavy."

I nodded, looked up, and saw that the café had a telephone.

I said, "Maybe we can call Doc. Maybe he can help us…."

It wasn't my best idea, mind you, but it was the only thing I could think of. That and the fact our Doc was dead didn't leave us many options. We walked over to the café and saw that it was actually the fitness center back in '85.

The owner perked up at us and asked, "What did you do? Jump ship?"

Marty turned to him and asked, "Huh?"

The owner pointed at Marty's vest, which you could swear was a life preserver.

The owner asked, "Well, what's with the life jacket?"

Marty ignored that and I responded, "We just want to use the phone."

The owner pointed and said, "Yeah, it's in the back."

Marty and I went into the back. Marty got out the phone book and looked up an Emmet Brown.

He smiled at the page and said, his voice near a whisper, "He's alive, Annie."

Marty dialed the number but it kept ringing.

I said my voice near a whisper, "He could be out, Marty. Let's head over there."

Marty nodded and ripped out the page. We went back over to the owner.

Marty started to ask, "Do you know where…?"

The owner, Lou - I think, got mad and asked, "Are you kids going to order something or not?"

Marty and I exchanged looks and we sat down.

Marty said, "Uh, yeah. Give me a tab."

Lou shot him a look and said, "I can't give you a tab unless you order something."

Marty tried to recover and responded, "Okay, give me a Pepsi Free."

I shot Marty a look, trying to tell him that Pepsi Free didn't exist yet. Lou shot him a look to but a confused look.

He responded, "If you want a Pepsi, kid you've got to pay for it."

I said, "Just give him something without sugar, please."

Lou mumbled, "Something without sugar."

He gave Marty some coffee and some change. Marty gave me a _'thank you for saving my ass'_ look and put his hand to his head. I blew a piece of hair out of face. It was going to be a long day.

Just when things couldn't get any stranger, we heard a voice behind us say, "Hey, McFly."

Marty, the lanky teen next to him, and I turned around and we saw a young Biff and his crew standing in the doorway.

Biff said, "I thought I told you never to come in here anymore."

Marty and I said in unison, "Biff." Biff went right past us and went over to the lanky teen next to Marty.

He said, "I'm talking to you McFly, you Irish bug!"

The lanky teen said, "Oh, hey Biff. Hey guys."

Marty and I exchanged surprised looks. This lanky teen was Uncle George - as a teenager! The two of them exchanged a conversation. More like Biff telling Uncle George what to do, like he did in the future. Biff turned to us and saw we were staring.

He asked, annoyed, "What are you buttheads looking at?"

One of the goons put his hand on Marty's shoulder and responded, "Hey, Biff. Check out this guy's life preserver. This punk thinks he's going to drown."

Another gang member turned to me and said, "Hey and check her out. Isn't she a pretty one?"

Biff nodded and said, "Yeah, she is."

I was a bit taken back. I didn't see that coming. Man, was I disgusted! Marty was a bit flushed. I gave him a curious stare. _'What the hell is wrong with him,'_ I thought.

Biff went back to Uncle George and demanded, "Now, get that report done for me before Monday."

Uncle George nodded and responded, "Uh, yeah. I'll get that done and bring it over to your place on Sunday."

Biff nodded and said, "Not too late, I sleep in on Sunday's."

Biff pointed down and when Uncle George looked down, Biff slapped him. With a stern warning, Biff and his gang left. Marty and I stare at Uncle George with awe.

He finally snapped and asked, "What?"

Marty answered, stammering, "Y-you're George McFly."

George nodded and asked, "Yeah, who are you?"

A bus boy came over to Uncle George and asked, "Why do you let those boys push you around?"

Uncle George answered, "Well, they're bigger than me."

_'And have more confidence than you do, Uncle George,'_ I thought.

The bus boy said, "Do you think I'm going to be a bus boy the rest of my life?"

Lou went by and responded, "Watch it, Goldie."

Goldie Wilson, the future mayor of Hill Valley?

Goldie went back to Uncle George and added, "No, I'm going to make something out of myself."

I blurted out, "That's right! He's going to be mayor!"

Goldie liked that idea but Lou didn't and he started to tease Goldie. Marty and I shrugged and Marty saw that Uncle George was gone. We heard a bell and turned. We saw Uncle George riding his bike down the road. Marty and I bolted out the door.

Marty called him, "Hey, dad!"

He kept riding away.

I added, "Hey, George!"

He still kept riding.

Then we added, in unison, "Hey, you on the bike!"

We lost him but got to a tree where we saw his bike. Marty and I looked up and we saw Uncle George in the tree. He had binoculars and he was spying on a girl, changing.

I rolled my eyes while Marty said, disgusted, "He's a peeping tom."

Just then, Uncle George fell out of the tree and onto the road. A car was coming on fast. Marty jumped out of his skin and pushed Uncle George out of the road. Uncle George was saved but Marty got hit instead. Marty fell back, unconscious. I ran over to him and tried to wake him. Uncle George fled the scene.

The owner of the car screamed, "Stella! Another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car again! Quick, help me get him into the house!"

_'Oh, Marty. Please, for God's sake be okay,'_ I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

November 5, 1955

5:00 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I awoke to see a shadowy figure in the darkness.

I asked, groggily, "Mom? Mom, is that you?"

The voice answered, "There, there now. You've been asleep for the past eight hours."

I stammered, "I-I dreamt that Annie and I went back in time. It was awful."

The voice said, "Well, you're safe and sound now back in good old 1955."

I opened my eyes with a start and blurted out, "1955?" The lights went on and I got up with a start. My mom was there alright…but she was a teenager! I stammered, "You're…you're…my…."

She perked up and responded, "My name is Lorraine. Lorraine Baines. You sure got a big bump on your head, Calvin."

Calvin? What the hell? I got up and noticed my pants were gone. I quickly covered myself with the blankets and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Where are my pants," I asked, rather dryly.

Mom answered, "Over there, on my hope chest. I never have seen purple underwear before, Calvin."

"Calvin? Why do you keep calling me Calvin," I asked.

Mom smirked and responded, "Well, that's your name isn't it? Calvin Klein? It's written all over your underwear." She tried to pull away the blankets but I was too fast for her. She said, "I guess people call you Cal."

I shook my head and responded, "Actually, people call me Marty…." I became quickly uncomfortable and asked, "Where's Annie?"

Mom looked curious and asked, "Who is Annie? Oh, you probably mean Amie Kuhn, your cousin."

Amie Kuhn? What the hell? Then it dawned on me. While I was out, Annie created an alias for herself. After all, she did have a father and aunt in this household.

She added, "She explained that you always call her Annie ever since you were young."

Just then, a voice called her, "Lorraine, are you up there?"

Mom's face fell and she said, "Oh, my God. It's my mother." She threw my pants at me and demanded, "Put your pants back on."

She left and did quickly as I was told. This was super weird. I got out of the bedroom and saw Annie, alone.

She hugged me and said, "Thank God, Marty. You're alright!"

I hugged her back and whispered, "You better address me as Calvin _'Marty'_ Klein, Annie."

She let go of me and responded, with a small blush and jokingly, "I don't think you could be a fashion designer, you know."

I nodded, ignoring her blush, and responded, "Got that right. I love my music too much."

_'And I love you too much,'_ I thought. I wanted to add that, badly, but we had other problems to deal with. Like getting back to 1985. We went down the stairs and met up with our grandmother-to-be.

Stella smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad to see that you're okay, Marty. Annie was pretty worried about you."

I smiled at Annie and said, "Well, she has every right to be. After all, she is not only my cousin, she's my best friend."

Which was true, Annie and I have been best friends since the day of her birth. I was very young when she was born on March 1, 1968. I had to be at least a few weeks old since my birthday was February 15, 1968. We were told when we first met, we would let go of each other's hands. I couldn't help but wonder if that meant anything. My mind went back to our grandmother-to-be who was introducing us to everyone.

She introduced, "Let's see. Lorraine you already know and this is Milton, Robert, and in the playpen is little baby Joey."

Annie and I bent down to the playpen.

I muttered, "So, you're our Uncle Joey?"

Annie smirked and whispered to the baby, "Better get used to these bars, kid."

Annie and I got up and we both sat down at the table. Lorraine forced me to sit next to her. I was defiantly feeling uncomfortable but my eyes were on Annie, who was across the table from me. She smiled at me, apparently enjoying my torture. But it wasn't a mischievous smile. It was a _'man, I don't want to be in your shoes right now'_ smile.

Our grandmother asked, "Marty, Annie. Have I ever seen you two before? You two look awful familiar. Do I know your parents?"

Annie and I mumbled; her eyes on her teenager father and mine on my teenage mother, "You might."

She then said, "Then, let me call them. They must be worried sick."

Annie quickly responded, "You can't, Miss Baines. Nobody is home."

I added under my breath, "Yet."

Annie nodded slowly.

I asked our grandfather-to-be, "Uh, by any chance do you know where we can find 1640 Riverside Drive is?"

He nodded and answered, "All the way on the other side of town near the river bend."

I perked up and blurted out, "Oh, that's John F. Kennedy Drive!"

Annie shot me _'you shouldn't have said that'_ look.

Annie quickly covered for me and said, "Marty and I have a long day so we are just going to go."

Lorraine switched the subject and asked, "Mom, can Marty and Annie stay here? I mean, after all, dad almost killed Marty with the car." She then put her hand on my knee and said, coyly, "And he can sleep in my room."

_'Oh, no way! The only one I would like to be with and she is right in front of me,'_ I thought as I jumped up.

Annie jumped up too and said, "Uh, we got to go. So, uh, see you later. Much later."

With that, the two of us bolted out the door and headed for Doc's place. After all, Doc was our only chance to get back to 1985.

* * *

We got to a big mansion.

Annie whistled and said, jokingly, "Fancy place."

I knocked on the door and a thirty year Doc answered. He was wearing a strange helmet and he had a bruise of his head.

I asked, "Doc?"

Doc grabbed the both of us and answered, "Don't say a word." He pulled both of us into his mansion and added, "I don't want to know anything about you."

I said, "Wait a minute, Doc."

Just then, Doc put a suction cup on my head.

Doc said, turning on his machine, "I'm going to read your thoughts. Let's see, you two come from a great distance."

Annie nodded and responded, joking, "One for Doc."

I tried again and said, "Doc."

Doc intervened again and responded, "Not a word. You want me to donate to the Navy Core?"

Annie shot Doc a look and responded, joking, "Not even close, Doc. I think you were guessing that because of Marty's vest."

Doc gave us a sheepish smile and I took off the suction cup.

I said, "Doc, my name is Marty McFly and this is my cousin Annie Baines. We've come here in a time machine you built and we need you to help us to get back to the year, 1985."

Doc put his hands on my shoulders and asked, "Do you know what this means?" I decided not to get ahead of myself. After all, Doc's tone wasn't reassuring. Doc added, "It means that this blasted thing doesn't work!"

Doc took off his helmet rather fast and ran into the other room. Annie and I ran after him.

I approached Doc and said, "Doc, it is true and you're the only one who can help us." Doc shot me a look and I took out my wallet. I showed him my driver's license and added, "Doc, here's my driver's license. I haven't even been born yet!" I pulled out a picture of my siblings and me and continued, "And these are my siblings. Look at the sweatshirt, Doc. Class of 1984."

Doc took the picture, looked at it, and responded, "Whoever did it cut off your brother's hair."

I was sinking fast. Annie was up.

Annie brought out her wallet, showed Doc's her driver's license, and responded, "Okay, Doc. Check out my driver's license! I haven't been born yet, either." She perked up and took out a picture. It was the picture of us at Annie's seventeenth birthday party. She showed it to Doc. She said, "That's the three of us at Pizza Hut on my seventeenth birthday, Doc. We're you're best friends and your back-up assistants."

Doc's face softened. He looked at the both of us with awe.

I added, "And if you need more prove, Doc we know how you got that bruise on your head. You were hanging up a clock in your bathroom and you slipped on your toilet and hit your head. When you came to, you had a revelation. A picture in your head of the flux compotator which makes time travel possible."

Doc perked up even more and whispered, "Great Scott!"

I smiled at Annie and she smiled back at me. We had Doc convinced.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

November 5, 1955

8:45 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

We got into Doc's Packard and drove off for the Lyon Estates development. Marty and I both grabbed flashlights.

Marty explained to Doc, "There is something wrong with the starter. So we hid it here."

Marty and I un-covered the De Lorean and Doc was in shock.

He said, rather slowly, "After I fell off of my toilet, I drew this."

He held out a paper and it was a drawing of the flux compotator.

I mumbled, "The flux compotator."

Marty opened the door and I flipped on the switch.

Doc saw that it was in perfect working order and said, happily, "It works! It works!" He grabbed the two of us and said, "I finally invented something that works!"

I responded, jokingly, "You can bet your ass it works."

Doc hung onto us and said, "Somehow, we've got to sneak this back to my lab. We've got to get you two back home!"

* * *

Somehow, we snuck the De Lorean back to Doc's garage. Marty got the video recorder ready to show Doc what we videotaped. Actually, what Marty videotaped. I never get near video cameras. I would record your feet by accident. But show me an actual camera and I can shoot some decent snapshots of anything. Marty rewind the tape to the specific spot before Doc was shot. I hated thinking that but maybe Marty and I could pre-warn Doc about his fate.

Doc smiled and said, "That's me! Look at me! I'm an old man! But, what am I wearing?"

I answered, "Radiation suit."

Doc was a bit taken back and responded, "Radiation suit? Ah, probably from all that nuclear wars." He was also very impressed at the video equipment and said, "Amazing. No wonder your president is an actor. He's got to look good on television."

I shot Doc a look and Marty said, "Whoa, here it is, Doc."

The older Doc said, "This is sucker is electrical and I need 1.21 jig watts to create the reaction."

The younger Doc demanded, "What did I just say?"

Marty rewind the tape again and the older Doc repeated, "This is sucker is electrical and I need 1.21 jig watts to create the reaction."

The younger Doc stepped back, obviously surprised and said, "1.21 jig watts? 1.21 jig watts? Great Scott!"

With that, Doc ran back to the mansion with the two of us on his heels.

I asked, "Doc, what the hell is a jig watt?"

We ran back into the mansion and we heard Doc saying, "Tom, how could I be so careless? A 1.21 jig watt is impossible! It can't be done!"

Marty responded, "Don't sweat it, Doc. All we need is some plutonium."

I shook my head and said, "One problem with that plan. 1955 is scares of plutonium."

Doc nodded in agreement and added, "Annie is right, Marty. I'm sorry you two but I'm afraid you're stuck here."

Marty's face fell as did mine. I didn't want to be stuck here in 1955!

Marty blurted out, "Doc, we can't be stuck here! We both got a life in 1985! I've got a band!"

Doc said, trying to be sympathetic, "I'm sorry but the only possible of a 1.21 jig watt is a bolt of lightning."

Wait, what?

I responded, with an idea forming in my head, "What did you say?"

Doc repeated, "A bolt of lightning. Unforentaly, you never know when or where one is bound to strike."

Marty got my train of thought and showed Doc the flyer we got back in 1985 and responded, "We do now."

Doc snatched the flyer out of Marty's hand. He read it and said, "This is it! It says here that a bolt of lightning will strike the clock tower on November 12, 1955 at 10:04 p.m. If we can somehow use this lightning, channel it into the flux compotator, it just might be enough. Next Saturday night, we're send you two back to the future!"

Marty said, "Next Saturday is perfect. We can spend a week in 1955. You can show us around…."

Doc intervened on Marty's plans and responded, "That's seriously out of the question. Anything you two do will have serious reputations on future events. Do you understand?"

Ah, boy. _'Now you tell us, Doc,'_ I thought.

Marty said, lying through his teeth, "Uh, yeah Doc. We understand."

Doc shot Marty a look and asked, "Did you two interact with anyone else besides me?"

Marty responded, rather sheepish, "Uh, well. I might've ran into my parents."

I shot Marty a look and said, "Might've?"

Doc seemed rather worried and responded, "Great Scott! Let me see that picture of your brother again."

Marty did as he was told and gave it to Doc.

Doc held it up and added, "Just as I feared. This proves my theory. Take a look at your brother."

Marty and I both looked and Dave's head was gone.

Marty said, freaked out, "His head is gone."

I added, a bit freaked out myself, "It's like it has been erased."

Doc nodded and responded, "Erased from existence."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

November 7, 1955

8:15 a.m.

**Marty's POV**

We got to the high school. I pointed to the school and joked, "Looks brand new. They've must've done a good job cleaning it."

Annie shot me a look and said, "Not the time for jokes, Marty."

Doc intervened and said, "Now, if my calculations are correct, you interfered with your parent's first meeting, that's why your brother is disappearing from that picture. You sister will follow and unless you don't repair the damage, you'll be next."

I mumbled, "Aw, this is heavy."

Doc shot me a confused look and responded, "Weight has nothing to do with it."

Annie turned to Doc and said, "Actually, Doc. Marty's just saying that this is a lot to take in." She leaned into me and whispered, "You know as well as I do that Doc doesn't know a thing about '80's slang."

I nodded in agreement and we got in the school.

Doc looked at me, curiously and asked, "So, which one is your father?"

I pointed at my young dad and said, sadly, "Him."

Doc saw him and he was getting kick in the ass because of a _'kick me'_ sign on his back. Annie rolled her eyes out of embarrassment.

Doc said, trying to make us both feel better, "Maybe you were adopted."

Just then, a voice caught my attention. Strickland came over to my younger father and started to call him a slacker.

Annie mumbled, "That's Strickland! Geese, didn't that guy have any hair?"

I shrugged and answered, "Apparently not."

Doc turned to us and said, "Get to it, you two."

Annie and I went over to my younger father. We both helped him pick up his stuff.

I said, "Hey, George. Do you remember me? The guy who saved your life?"

He nodded and answered, "Y-yeah."

Annie smiled and responded, "Well, George. There is someone we want you to meet."

We led him straight to my young mother, who was with some friends.

I called her, "Lorraine?"

Mom spun around and saw me.

She leaned up on the locker and said, dreamily, "Calvin! Amie!"

I smiled at her, trying to be pleasant, and said, "I like you to meet my friend, George McFly."

Dad went over to my mom and said, holding out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Well, at least he was being friendly. But, she blew him off and went over to me.

She asked, "How's your head?"

I quickly pulled away and answered, "I'm fine."

The bell rang and they all took off and I heard my mom saying, "Isn't he a dreamboat?"

Doc came over and I said, depressed, "She didn't even look at him, Doc."

Annie looked at me and pointed out, "I think Aunt Lorraine has gotten the hots for you instead of Uncle George."

Doc nodded and added, "It happens sometimes in hospitals. Nurses do fall for their patients."

Annie smiled, decked me playfully, and joked, "You lucky guy."

I shot her a look, a disturbed look, and mumbled, "Aw, this is heavy."

Doc perked up and responded, "There is that word again, heavy. Is there something wrong with the earth's gravitate pull?"

Annie nodded and said, jokingly, "Yeah, let's go with that, Doc."

Doc ignored her and said, "We've got to figure out how to get those two to successfully mate."

I responded, "Yeah but what do kids like to do in the '50's?"

Doc pointed out, "Well, they are your parents. You must know them by now. What do they like to do together?"

Annie answered, sadly, "Nothing."

Doc pointed at a poster and exclaimed, "Look, some sort of ritual is coming up!"

I examined the poster and exclaimed, "Of course! The Enchantment Under of the Sea dance! They're supposed to go together."

Annie giggled and joked, "That is if you don't ask Aunt Lorraine to the dance first."

I shot her another look but got sidetracked by her gorgeous emerald eyes. I must've been lost in her eyes for a few moments because when I finally got of it, Doc was gone and Annie was waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head, snapping out of it.

Annie stated, "Quit daydreaming, Marty. We've got to stay on Uncle George like glue! That's our mission like Doc said."

I quickly tried to recover myself and said, "Right, just like Doc said! Let's get to work, Annie!"

I took the lead and I saw Annie right behind me.

* * *

We finally caught up to my father at lunch. He was writing something down and Annie and I joined him.

Annie perked up and asked, "What's that you're writing, George?"

Dad half smiled and answered, "Uh, stories about visitors coming from other planets."

I scoffed and responded, "Get out of town. I didn't know you did anything creative! Can we read it?"

He pulled away and answered, "Uh, no. I don't let anyone read my stories. Besides, what if they told me that I was no good or get out of here kid you have no future. I don't think I could handle that kind of rejection. Guess that's hard for anyone to understand."

I swallowed and answered, "No, no. Not at all." I changed the subject and added, "Listen, George. Lorraine is really crazy about you."

Annie nodded and added, "Yeah she wants you to ask her to the dance."

His face fell and responded, "What? Right here and now in the cafeteria? I couldn't. Besides, I think she rather go with someone else."

Annie looked at him and asked, "Who?"

Just as I thought he was going to say me, he pointed behind us, and answered, "Biff."

We spun around and saw Biff holding mom, against her will. I went over to them.

I saw mom slap him and say, "Get your meat hooks off of me."

I forced Biff to let go of her and said, "You heard her. Get your meat hooks off."

Biff got up and I realized that I was in serious trouble.

Biff grabbed me and said, getting a punch ready, "You've been asking for this for a while." He stopped and out of the corner of eye, I saw Annie next to Strickland. Biff sort of blushed at Annie and looked badly at Strickland. He said, letting me go, "I'll let you off with a warning this time, punk. But, if we cross paths again, you'll get it for sure."

He walked away. I turned around as did Annie and we saw dad was gone. Annie shrugged as she came over to me.

She said, sadly, "Sorry, Marty. I saw you in trouble. I had to do something."

I smiled at her and responded, "Don't sweat it, Annie. Let's just find dad."

She nodded in agreement and we ran off to find dad.

* * *

It was after school and we met up with him outside of his house.

Annie called him, "George!"

He turned around and saw us.

He responded, "Why do you two keep following me? What do you want?"

I answered, "You should ask Lorraine to the dance. If you don't, I will be very upset."

'_If I live to see it,'_ I thought miserably.

He looked at us and responded, "Look, I don't want to ask Lorraine to the dance and I don't want to miss my favorite program: Science Fiction Theater. There is nothing on this earth that can make me change my mind."

I pulled out my picture as my dad went into his house.

Dave's body was half gone and I mumbled, "Science Fiction Theater."

Annie perked up and asked, "You got a plan, Marty?"

I nodded and answered, "Yup and I'm going to need your help."

* * *

That night, I got my radiation suit on and pretended to be Dark Vader. Annie was doing sound effects for me, which was pretty decent.

As we headed back to Doc's mansion I asked her, "Where did you learn to do those sound effects?"

She shrugged and answered, "I was just making it up as I went along. Do you think this is actually worked?"

It was my turn to shrug. I answered, "Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

As we were about to enter Doc's mansion; she asked, "Do you think we should try and tell Doc about the terrorists?"

I nodded and answered, "We've got to try, Annie. For his sake."

She nodded in agreement. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I had to get my family back together first.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

November 8, 1955

2:50 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

Marty and I were hanging outside of the gas station. Marty was trying so badly to open his Pepsi. I was about to help but Uncle George ran over to us.

Marty perked up and asked, "Hey, George. Where were you? You weren't in school."

He looked disoriented and answered, "I overslept. Listen, you two got to help me. I have to ask Lorraine to the dance."

I responded, "Well, keep your pants on, she's in the café."

Uncle George shot me a look but thankfully Marty was still trying to open his Pepsi.

He asked, "God, how do you open these things?"

Uncle George brushed the top on the mailbox, which forced it open.

I smiled and said, jokingly, "Thank you for making Marty look silly."

Marty shot me a look and I giggled a little. Okay, maybe I do joke around too much about everything little thing but that's a part of who I am. After all, I couldn't see my life without jokes, rock and roll, and of course Marty.

Marty asked Uncle George as we were walking over to the café, "What made you change your mind?"

He answered, "Last night, Dark Vader came down from the planet Vulcan and threatened to melt my brain if I didn't ask Lorraine to the dance."

I shot him a look and responded, desperately trying not to giggle, "Let's keep the melting brain things to ourselves, shall we?"

Uncle George nodded and Marty pointed into the café.

He said, "All right, there she is. Just go in there and ask her to the dance. Say the first thing that comes to your mind."

Uncle George thought for a moment and said, "Nothing is coming to my mind."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Geese, George. Why were you ever born?"

Uncle George perked up and Marty said, getting his attention, "Just tell her that she is the most beautiful person you've ever saw. Tell her that destiny brought you two together. Girls like that stuff. Ask Annie."

I was in a bit of trance. Marty's advice was right on the money and I was hoping that he would one day tell me those things.

I brought myself out of my love fog and said, "Uh, right you are, Marty."

Marty shot me a look. We saw that George was writing what Marty was saying down.

I added, "If you can put your mind to it, George, you can accomplish anything."

I know I was giving him Doc's line but if it was going to boost Uncle George's confidence, why not?

* * *

We went in and Marty and I sat the bar. Uncle George ordered some chocolate milk and went over to Aunt Lorraine. Everything seemed to be going good…until the music stopped. Marty and I both looked up and saw Biff. _'Damn, bad timing,'_ I thought. Biff came over to Uncle George but Marty tripped him. Biff stared him down and I shot _'why did you have to go and do that'_ look. Marty faked Biff out and punched him. Marty ran out the door and I followed in his tracks. I got outside where I saw Marty taking apart a wooden scooter and made his own skateboard. Biff and his gang chased him around and Marty made them crash into a manure truck.

I heard someone next to me asks, "Who is that guy?"

The other girl asked, "Yeah, where does he come from?"

Aunt Lorraine, crushing on Marty bad said, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

_'Uh oh,'_ I thought. Without anyone noticing me, I ran off. I wanted to head to Doc's house but Uncle George stopped me.

He asked, "If you're cousin is so hung up on me asking Lorraine to the dance, then why does he keep showing me up?"

I tried to answer the best I could, "Listen, George. Marty doesn't mean to show you up…it's just he had to do something. You weren't going to, were you?"

His face fell. He knew that I was telling the truth.

He said, sadly, "You're right, Amie. I'm a weakling."

I smiled and responded, "First of all, call me Annie. Second of all, you're not a weakling. There is always time to make things right."

He smiled at me. At least the whole time concept worked for him. As for Marty, time was running out! Linda was staring to disappear and I knew Marty was next. I decided to do something.

I responded, "Listen, George. I've got to go to my, uh, uncle's place and maybe later we can work on a plan for you. Is that okay?"

Uncle George smiled at me and answered, "That will be fine Amie…I mean Annie."

I smiled at him and said, "Okay. Marty and I will catch up with you later."

With that, I left and ran towards Doc's place. I had to get there first! After all, I had to warn Marty that Aunt Lorraine was coming!

* * *

I got there and I saw Aunt Lorraine leaving, obviously in a love fog. _'Damn, I'm too late,'_ I thought. I entered the garage. Doc was there, shaking his head and Marty, well; let's just say he was disoriented.

Doc said, sadly, "Lorraine forced Marty to ask her to the dance."

Marty nodded and asked, "Annie, what am I going to do?"

I smiled and responded, "The only thing we can do, Marty. We play chess. We maybe in check but it is not over until we claim checkmate. Okay, not the best speech. But, you know what I mean. It is up to you and me to set things right and that's exactly what we are going to do."

Marty smiled at me and Doc asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

I smiled and explained, "You worry about the experiment, Doc. We'll worry about Marty's folks. We've got four days. Let's not waste them."

Marty nodded in agreement as did Doc.

Doc responded, "Well, let me show you my plan for getting you two back home. Please forgive the crudity of this model. I haven't been able to build it too scale."

I smiled and responded, "I think you did a fine job, Doc."

Marty added, "We've already went through the _'dry'_ run and it works. Let's just hope it works four days later."

"I agree," I said.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

November 12, 1955

3:00 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

I was surprised on how fast the four days went. Annie and I were spending half the time trying to warn Doc about his upcoming fate and the other half cooking up our scheme. At least the scheme part was going better than us trying to warn Doc. Annie and I were helping dad out with the laundry. Dad seemed disoriented.

He asked, "I don't get it. How can I go to the dance with Lorraine if she is already going with you?"

I answered, "Well, she wants to go with you but she doesn't know it yet."

Annie added, "We have to show you that you're a fighter. Someone that will stand up for her and for yourself. I mean, why do you think she's crushing on Marty?"

I shot her a look and changed the subject, "Let's go over the plan one more time. Where will you and Annie be?"

Dad answered, "We're going to be at the dance."

I responded, "Right and where will I be?"

Dad answered again, "You'll be in the parking lot with her."

Annie nodded and asked, "Right and when you see Marty and Lorraine struggling, you walk in and say…you're line George."

Dad perked up and responded, "_'Hey,_ _you. Get_ _your_ _damn_ _hands_ _off_ _of_ _her.'_ You really think I ought to swear?"

Annie rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, God damn it, George! Swear! For Pete's sake, there is nothing wrong with it!"

I grabbed her arm and said, "Calm down, Annie." She calmed down and I added, "Now, this can only work if it stays between the three of us." Dad nodded in agreement and I added, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got to go."

* * *

We left and later that day, I was in a suit, ready for the dance. Annie was wearing a pretty pink following dress and her hair was beautifully curled. I was blushing at her big time now. I had never seen her in a dress like that before. I could've sworn that I was either drooling or my nose was bleeding. We went to Lou's café and we were writing a letter to Doc as he was setting up for the experiment later on that evening.

I said what we wrote aloud, _"Dear Doc, the day we go back in time, you were shot by terrorists. Please the necessary precautions to prevent this terrible disaster. –Your friends, Marty and Annie." _

I sighed and said, "Let's just hope Doc reads this."

Annie nodded and responded, "Yeah, I…I don't want to lose him, Marty."

A tear rolled down her face and I wiped it away from her face.

I responded, "Me either, Annie."

I knew how she felt. Doc was like a father to me too. We walked out of the café and I put the letter in Doc's coat pocket, praying to God that he would heed our warning. Annie was keeping an eye on Doc as he was paying off the cop.

Doc turned to us after the cop left and said, "What you two just saw, you didn't see."

Annie shot Doc a look and responded; "Leave the jokes to me, Doc."

Doc sheepishly smiled and got things ready for later.

Annie turned to me and said, "Well, I'm off to the dance. I'll meet you later."

With that, she walked off and for the first time during this whole adventure, I was alone. It felt weird to me.

* * *

I took the Packard and drove off for Lorraine's house. I picked her up and we drove to the school.

I parked the car and asked her, "Uh, do you mind if we park?"

She smiled and answered, "No, not at all. I love to park."

Swell. She got out a bottle of liquor, drank from it, and I grabbed the bottle.

I blurted out, "You drink?"

She shot me a look and responded, "Marty, anyone who is anyone drinks."

I shot her a look but then I saw something else. She was smoking too! I spat out the liquor because it tasted bad and I was freaked out, again.

I blurted out, "You smoke too?"

She rolled her eyes and responded, "Marty, you're starting to sound like my mother."

Now, that's uncanny.

I responded, "Yeah, right."

She added, "When I have kids, I'll let them do anything they want."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "I like to have that in writing."

Mom never let me do anything. Not even hang out with Doc. The only thing she did approve of was me hanging out with my band and Annie. I blushed at the thought of her name. I'll admit to it. I had it bad for Annie. I looked out the mirror and saw no one was coming. Where the hell is dad already? Mom called me and when I turned, she had her jacket off.

She asked, "Are you nervous, Marty?"

I dryly answered, "You could say that. Do you know how it feels to be a first date and not know how to act?"

She smiled at me and responded, "No but you know what? I don't worry." She eventually got me into a corner and kissed me. I was freaking. Talk about weird! She opened her eyes, pulled away and said, pretty freaked, "This is all wrong. But, when I kiss you, it's like I'm kissing my brother. Does that make sense?"

I smiled, relieved and responded, "Believe me; it makes a lot of sense."

'_More than you know,'_ I thought.

I heard footsteps and mom said, "Someone is coming."

_'About time,'_ I thought but I thought differently when I saw who grabbed me. It was Biff, drunk as a skunk. _'Scratch that,'_ I added.

He said, his voice slurred, "You cost me three hundred dollars damage to my car, you son of a bitch."

He punched me in my stomach and handed me off to his goons.

Mom said, defiantly, "Leave him alone, Biff!"

Biff saw her and said, "Well, look at what we have here."

Mom tried to escape but Biff was too fast for her. He ordered his goons to get rid of me. They stuff me into a car. I heard a voice asking someone outside where his keys where.

I said, "The keys are in here!"

The voice outside responded, "Say that again."

I responded, freaked out, "I said the keys are in here!"

_'Annie, dad. It's up to you,'_ I thought.

Just then, a heard a beautiful female voice asking, "Hey, have you seen George McFly?"

My heart skipped a beat. That was Annie's voice!

I yelled, "Annie, help!"

I heard Annie asking, "Marty, is that you?"

I wanted to shoot her a look but a shot would have to do.

I responded, "No, it's Calvin Klein. Of course it's me!"

Annie sounded worried and she asked, "Wait, if you're in there, then who…"

The truck got opened and the guy who opened it sliced his hand.

I saw Annie and said, "Biff. And how did you lose George?"

I threw the keys at the band and we ran off.

Annie explained, "Well, Biff's goons came into the gym and chased me away from Uncle George saying that Biff wanted both of our asses. I eventually ditched them but I lost Uncle George! Marty, don't take this the wrong way, but this was defiantly not part of the plan!"

I shot her a look and responded, "I know that!"

We got back out to the parking lot where dad knocked Biff out with one punch! We smiled and then we both high fived each other. Dad offered his hand and mom took it, lovely. I took out my picture and saw that Linda was just about gone!

"Crap," Annie swore.

We ran away from the crowd and headed back to the band.

I said, "Hey, guys. You've got to finish the dance!"

One of the band members said, "Hey no can do. Marvin here sliced his hand. He can't play. Unless you two know someone else that can play the guitar."

Annie smiled and I caught her train of thought.

She put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Guys, meet your new guitarist, Calvin _'Marty'_ Klein."

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was on stage playing Earth Angel. Annie was backstage, keeping an eye on me. I was watching my picture and I saw that I was staring to disappear. I looked out onto the dance floor and saw another kid was dancing with mom. I faintly went down.

The piano player asked, "Hey kid. Are you alright?"

I answered, "I-I can't play."

I looked at my hand which was disappearing. Annie come onto the stage and held me in her arms. I couldn't feel that. Was this it? Was I...disappearing? Or was I...dying? My breathing and my heartbeat were slowing. I closed my eyes and the last thing I saw was Annie watching over me, concern in her gorgeous emerald eyes.

I tried to say, with my last breath, "Annie, I…love you."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

November 12, 1955

9:25 p.m.

**Annie's POV**

I stroked Marty's hair, worriedly. I heard his last words and I wasn't paying attention to the dance floor as I held him in my arms.

I whispered, "I love you too, Marty."

I closed my eyes and tear rolled down my cheek. I felt someone wiping it away. My heart skipped a beat. I felt some moment in my arms. Could it be? I opened my eyes and saw Marty…alive and well! I looked at him, thinking that he was going to disappear at any moment and decided to look out to the dance floor. I saw Uncle George and Aunt Lorraine in midst of a kiss. I smiled at the sight and Marty left my arms and finished playing the song. He took the picture off of the guitar and showed it to me. Dave, Linda, and him were there and not disappearing! I breathed a sigh of relief, got up, and Marvin came over to us.

He smiled and said, "That was great! Let's do another one!"

I shook my head and pointed out, "Sorry, but we really have to go."

Marty nodded but Marvin said, "Oh, come on! Let's do something that really cooks."

Marty perked up and repeated, "Something that really cooks."

I shot him a look and responded, "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

He smiled and said to the band, "Okay, this is r & b melody, watch me for the changes, and try to keep up."

Just at that moment, Marty started to play Johnny B. Good. We all started dancing and eventually everyone stopped while Marty kept playing. I was trying to get his attention but it wasn't until he slid on the stage he noticed that he lost his audience. That was the one thing about Marty. He could never tell when he lost his audience. I sighed out of embarrassment.

Marty spoke into the microphone, "I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet. But, you're kids are going to love it."

He ran off the stage and I ran after him. We were backstage and near the back door. I was wondering if he had heard me earlier and I was wondering if he meant what he said. Just then, he took my hand, capturing my attention. I looked at him and he smiled.

He said, "Annie, I did mean what I said. I love you."

I blushed feverishly and responded, "Well then, we've got a problem. I love you too."

Marty smiled and I added, "Uh, I hate to ruin this moment but we've got to get to City Hall and meet Doc!"

Marty perked up and said, "Ah, damn! You're right! He's probably walking around in circles saying, _'damn, I wonder where those two are'_."

I smiled and responded, "Probably, knowing Doc."

My face fell as I hoping that Doc didn't discover our letter yet. I didn't want to lose Doc. After all, he was a like a father to me and Marty.

Marty saw Aunt Lorraine and said, "Lorraine."

Aunt Lorraine faked a smile and said, "Marty that was very interesting music."

I tried so hard not to giggle. Marty was shooting me a look.

Marty hissed, "Quiet."

Aunt Lorraine added, "I hope you don't mind but George offered to take me home."

Marty smiled, playfully punched her, and responded, "Great, great! I've got a feeling about you two."

Aunt Lorraine smiled and said, "I've got a feeling too."

Uncle George came over and wrapped his jacket around Aunt Lorraine.

I said, "Well, we've got to go but we want you to know that this has been very…educational."

Aunt Lorraine perked up and asked, "Marty, Annie. Will we ever see you again?"

Marty smiled and answered, "We can guarantee it."

Uncle George shook both of our hands and said, "Well, Marty and Annie. I'll always remember and treasure your advice. You've really helped me out a lot."

We both smiled and we said in unison, "Glad to do it."

We started to leave but Marty turned around and added, "Oh, if you guys ever have kids and one of them sets fire to the living room accidentally when he's nine years old…go easy on him."

Uncle George smiled and responded, "We will."

I shot Marty a look and said, as we were going for the Packard, "You shouldn't have said that Marty."

Marty shot me a look back and responded, "Well, I didn't want to spend two weeks without my best friends."

* * *

We got in the car and drove off for Doc's mansion. We quickly changed and got to City Hall.

Doc perked up and yelled over the wind, "You two are late!"

I shouted back, "What do you expect? We weren't going back in those zoon suits!"

Marty changed the subject and showed Doc the picture as he yelled, "Doc, the old man really came through. He let Biff have it with one punch! He never stood up to Biff in his life!"

Doc perked up at this and yelled back, "Never?"

I yelled, concerned, "No, why?"

Doc waved it off and responded, "Okay, we're already." He opened the De Lorean and punched in our destination time. He said, "You're destination time is all set. You left on October 26, 1985 at 1:34 a.m. so we're going to send you back at the exact same time." The circuits read: _'October 26, 1985 at 1:34 a.m.' _Doc got out of the De Lorean and yelled, "Well, I guess that's it."

Marty and I faked a smile and we said in unison, yelling over the wind, "Thanks."

Doc smiled back and yelled, "Thank you two. You finally got me something to aim for." We both hugged Doc. Doc was a bit taken back by this and hugged us back. He said, yelling over the wind, "In thirty years?"

Marty answered, yelling, "We hope so."

Doc let go of us and yelled, "Don't worry. As long as you two accelerate the De Lorean up to 88 MPH just when the lightning strikes the tower. Everything will be fine."

_'Not exactly what we meant, Doc,'_ I thought. We got in.

I said, "Right."

Doc felt something in his pocket and took out the envelope we snuck into his coat pocket. Both of our faces fell.

Doc asked, yelling over the wind, "What the hell is this?"

Marty answered, "You'll find out in thirty years."

Doc freaked out and yelled, "It is information about the future, isn't it!"

Doc ran over to the tree near-by and we went over to him.

I yelled, "Wait a minute, Doc. You have to trust us! Your life depends on it!"

Doc shook his head and yelled, "No!" He ripped up the envelope. My heart sank as Doc added, "I refuse to accept the responsibility!"

Marty decided to put matters into his own hands.

With tears in his eyes, he yelled, "In that case, we'll tell you straight out!"

Just then, a bolt of lightning hit the tree next to us and the branch on the tree knocked the wires loose.

Doc yelled, "Great Scott!" He looked up and grabbed some rope. He yelled, "I'll climb up to the top and I'll throw down the rope to you two. You two then wrap the rope around it and I'll pull it up."

We both nodded and yelled in unison, "Right!"

A few minutes later, the rope came down to us. I held the wire as Marty wrapped the rope around the wire.

I yelled, "Go, Doc!"

Doc pulled up the rope and wire.

As soon as the rope was up, Marty yelled, "Doc! We have to tell you about the future!"

I heard Doc yell, "Huh?"

I started to yell, "On the night we go back, you will be…."

Just then, the bells went off and Doc yelled in pain from the noise.

We both screamed, "Doc!"

Doc motioned us to go.

Marty yelled, "No, Doc."

Doc pointed at the clock and said, "Look at the time! You've only got four minutes! Go, now!"

Marty and I ran to the De Lorean and drove off to the startup point. We both got out and we put in the rod. Marty and I got back in.

I cursed and said, "Damn it, Doc. Why did you have to tear up that letter? If only we had more time!"

Marty perked up and responded, "Wait a minute. We've got all the time in the world! We've got a time machine! We'll just go back early and warn him!"

I smiled and responded, "Great plan better than the one we made up at the dance. Ten minutes ought to do it."

Marty shot me a look as he typed in, _'October 26, 1985 at 1:24 a.m.'_

He said, "Okay, time circuits on."

I added, "Flux compotator…fluxing."

Marty added, "Engine running. Okay, let's do this!"

At that moment, the De Lorean died.

"Oh no," I mumbled as Marty tried to start it up. Unknown to either one of us, Doc was having his own problems.

* * *

Doc was trying to get the wires hooked back into one other and soon discovered that he was short seeing that the tree branch was still on the wire!

* * *

Back with us, Marty was still trying to start up the De Lorean.

He mumbled, "Come on, please!"

Frustrated, he slammed his head on the steering wheel. The horn went off and the De Lorean started up.

I smiled and responded, "I think all it needed was a push."

Marty shot me another look as he got the De Lorean into gear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Doc got an idea of how to get back down. He put the wire on the hands of the clock and he slid down on the wire. He landed, got to his feet, and struggled to get the wire loose.

We saw him get it out as we both said in unison, "Doc!"

Marty and I both closed our eyes and we both heard three sonic booms. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in the old theater. Marty backed up the De Lorean and we got back onto the road. We got out of the De Lorean and saw Red.

Marty smiled and said, "Red, you look great!"

I smiled and added, "Everything looks great!"

Marty turned to the Bank of America and saw that it had just become 1:24 a.m.

"1:24, we still have time! We're coming, Doc," Marty said.

We both got back into the De Lorean but it wouldn't start again.

I mumbled, "Not again! Quick! Hit your head on the steering wheel!" He shot me a look. I stated, "What? It worked before!"

Just then, we saw the Libyans drive right by us.

"The Libyans," Marty shouted.

I perked up at this and we both started to run. We had to save Doc!

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

(Marty and Annie get to Lone Pine Mall. It is now 1:34 and they see Doc being shot. Both Marty and Annie's faces fall. They are about to say something when…)

The other Marty and Annie: NO! Bastards!

(The Lybians shoot at them. Marty and Annie go over to the other side of the sign and see their other selves escape the Lybians. Marty and Annie slide down the hill. They look up and see the De Lorean vanish in a brilliant flash of light. Marty and Annie ran over to Doc.)

Marty: Doc! (He turns Doc over and sees Doc is dead.) No.

Annie: Please God no!

(They both turn around and start to cry. Just then, Doc blinks and gets up. Marty and Annie see him out the corners of their eyes.)

Marty: You're alive?

(Doc opens his radiation suit and shows them a bullet proof vest.)

Annie: Bullet proof vest! How did you know? (Doc goes for something in his pocket.) We never got the chance to tell you!

(Doc gives them the letter and it is the letter they wrote back in 1955.)

Marty: What about screwing up future events, the space-time continuum?

Doc: (He smiles.) Well, I figured what the hell?

(Marty and Annie both hug him, with tears in their eyes. A little later, they arrive at Annie's house.)

* * *

Marty: So how far ahead are you going?

Doc: [Einstein is with him.] About thirty years. It's a nice round number.

Annie: Look us up when you get there. We should be 47.

Doc: You bet.

Marty: Oh and watch that re-entry.

Annie: (She nods.) Yeah, it's a little bumpy.

Doc: You bet.

(Doc backs up and drives off. Three sonic booms occur and they head into the house.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

October 26, 1985

10:45 a.m.

(The alarm goes off, playing Back in Time. Marty wakes up and rubs his eyes.)

Marty: What a nightmare. (He goes into the kitchen and sees Annie who looks like she just got up too. He wraps his arms around her waist.) Morning, you.

Annie: (She smiles.) Good morning to you too.

Marty: (He lets go of her.) You mind if we go see my folks?

Annie: Sure. (They leave and arrive at the house. They see that the car isn't wrecked.) The car isn't wrecked. What the hell?

Marty: (They go in and see Dave and Linda, who both look good.) Hey! (Dave and Linda perk up.) What the hell is this?

Linda: Breakfast.

Dave: Did you two sleep in your clothes again?

Annie: Uh, yeah.

Marty: W-what are you wearing, Dave?

Dave: Marty, Annie. I always wear a suit to the office. (Marty and Annie exchange confused looks.) You two alright?

Annie: Uh, yeah.

(George and Lorraine come in through the back way.)

George: Good morning.

Marty: (He goes down.) Mom, dad!

Lorraine: Marty, are you alright?

Marty: (He gets up with Annie's help.) Uh, yeah. Y-you guys look great! Mom, you look so thin!

Lorraine: Oh, why thank you Marty. (George playfully pinches her bottom.) George! (She giggles.) Good morning, sleepy heads. (She gives them both a hug and goes over to Dave and Linda.) So, how did it go with Doc last night?

Annie: (She perks up.) Uh, it went fine but the experiment didn't work. Doc was pretty bummed.

George: Well, at least he keeps trying.

Lorraine: I just hope he doesn't intervene with your camping trip tonight.

Marty: W-what mom?

Lorraine: Well, you're trip up to the lake with Annie. You said that you two had a lot to talk about your relationship.

Annie: (She whispers in Marty's ear.) She's got that right.

(Marty nods in agreement. Just then, Biff comes in. He is a mechanic.)

Biff: Mr. McFly, this package just came in. (He sees Marty and Annie.) Oh, hi Marty and Annie. I think it's your new book.

(George and Lorraine open the package and take out the book. It is entitled, _'A Match Made in Space'_. It has an alien who looks like Dark Vader as well as two characters that look like George and Lorraine as teenagers on the cover as well as a real life picture of George on the back.)

Lorraine: Oh, honey! Your first novel!

George: It's like I always say. As long as you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.

Biff: Oh, here Marty. (He gives Marty a set of keys.) You're all waxed and gassed ready for tonight.

Marty and Annie: Keys?

(They go out to the garage and open it. They see a truck there. Marty goes over to it and pumps his fists.)

Marty: This couldn't be more perfect.

Annie: I agree. Your parents are being cool about us working for Doc, they actually care about you now and everyone is successful… You can't ask for more.

Marty: (He smiles. He goes over to her.) There is just one thing I can ask for, Annie.

Annie: (She gives him a curious stare.) And what's that?

Marty: You let me kiss you.

(Marty strokes her hair, caresses her cheek, and kisses her passionately. Just then, three sonic booms capture their attention. They break out of their kiss and see the De Lorean. They both go over and Doc gets out.)

Doc: Marty, Annie! (He runs over to them and grabs them both.) You got to come back with me!

Marty: (He passes his hand over Doc's visor.) Where?

Doc: (He flips up his visor.) Back to the future!

(Doc goes over to the garbage and takes a few things.)

Annie: Wait a minute. What are you doing now?

Doc: I need fuel! (He flips up the compartment that says, Mr. Fusion. He puts the garbage into it.) Quick, you two. Get in the car.

Marty: Wait a minute, Doc. We just got back.

Annie: Yeah and we were just about to take Marty's new truck out for a spin.

Doc: Well, I'm sorry you two but that's just going to have to wait.

Marty: Why, what happens to us in the future?

Annie: Yeah, do we become assholes or something?

Doc: Oh, no. You and Marty both turn out fine but it's your kids! Something has to be done about your kids!

(Marty and Annie exchange surprised looks and they climb into the De Lorean. Doc backs up onto the road.)

Marty: Hey, Doc. You better back up.

Annie: Yeah, we don't have enough room to get up to 88 MPH.

Doc: Roads? Where we're going we don't need… (he flips down his visor) roads.

(The De Lorean takes off and into time.)

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
